


5AM

by SalmonCherryApple



Category: AC/DC (Band)
Genre: M/M, after Bon's death
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalmonCherryApple/pseuds/SalmonCherryApple





	5AM

Phil醒过来的时候左手被自己压麻了，睡前的高度酒让他觉得梦里好像有人在他喉咙里撒了一把沙子和盐。房间里没有开灯，月光透过窗帘谨慎地充满了屋子的三分之一，Phil一边压抑着咳嗽着一边去找水喝，床边上好多个酒瓶，一些是满的，更多的是空的，但一时间找不出一瓶矿水，结果只能开了瓶啤酒。

坐在床上喝的时候，他看见床另一边的Mal醒着，赤裸着上身拿着瓶柠檬味的伏特加在盯着空气发呆。Phil喝够了，从善如流地靠过去，把头靠在了对方的胸上，手脚把人都圈起来，看上去像是一条捕猎成功的蟒蛇，可惜Mal作为猎物来说太瘦小了，Phil一只手环着他的腰都绰绰有余，年轻的时候节奏吉他抱起来还是软的，像一条圆滚滚的小狗，头发刚好长到肩膀上面，卷卷的总是蹭的鼓手鼻子发痒，想要打喷嚏，这么些年过去，按照他们摄入的酒精量，大家也都到了该长出啤酒肚的年纪（angus另外算，因为他只会长出“牛奶肚”），可是Mal却越来越瘦。有时候Phil坐在舞台上敲打着单调重复的鼓点对着前面的Mal出神，看他随着自己写的riff晃脑袋，微微驮着背，脚一下一下地踩着节奏，不像他那个过于活泼的弟弟一样满场乱飞，就站在那里，头发被吹的飞扬起来，好几次吃到嘴里了也不肯剪短点或者扎起来，他好像觉得自己这样很摇滚，Phil在心里偷偷想这样看上去像个姑娘；最小号的蓝灰色背心在Mal身上依然感觉挂不住，黑色的牛仔裤应该是修身款的，结果穿着松松垮垮，倒是把腿衬得很直。

很少，Phil很少直面演奏过程中的Malcolm，这是当然的，他是鼓手，总是坐在后面，Mal只留给他一个背影，这个背影不断变换，短发的，长发的，紧紧被短袖包裹的，赤身的，Phil却想不起来哪怕一个Malcolm弹琴的正面，所以他理所当然的缺席了许多Mal眼中充满亮光的时刻，直到某次回看现场录像带之前，他不知道Mal还能露出这样的表情：摄像机仰拍这个年长他一岁的长发男人，对方没有看摄像机，也没在和观众互动，只是抬着眼睛看着空气中的某一个点，眼睛亮亮的，即使已经过了那个年纪，却看上去依然很天真的样子，他看着数以万计的观众，好像是对眼前的冒险旅程感到迷茫又激动的青年。

想到这里，暗夜中的Phil觉得情欲在胸腔中逐渐沸腾，他抱着Mal打了个滚，把对方压到身下，Malcolm并非是对性爱十分推拒的人，他把酒瓶放到床头柜上，主动开始隔着内裤摸鼓手已经涨大的阴茎。

Phil没有想到事情会那么顺利，自从bon去世之后，Mal除了应有的、好友去世的悲伤，别的什么都没表现，甚至很快投入到了新的主唱选择商讨中去，Phil那时很难以接受，就好像“天哪，太不幸了，我们失去了这样好的一位主唱，真可惜。现在让我们看看，下一个该选谁呢？”，Malcolm瘦小，长头发，没什么肌肉，说话声音都是软的，有时候面对摄像机还会紧张的结巴，在遍地冲浪猛男的澳洲，他绝算不上传统意义上的tough guy，可是他有时候却是乐队里最坚韧的那一个，每个成员心里都清楚，但真的是这样吗？Phil抓着Malcolm的肩膀一边从后面顶进去一边想：数不清有多少次，他或许是在因为宿醉而头疼的清晨，或许是在演唱会搭建舞台的间隙，或者像今天这样，因为口渴而醒来的半夜，都看见节奏吉他手在偷偷发呆，如同偷来的时间，不知道在想些什么。

和以往相比，Mal今天过于沉默了，除了进去的时候短促得喊了一声，后面没再怎么发声音，即便Phil恶意地去顶他的高潮点，或者故意让掐着他的大腿让他不舒服，Mal都既不呻吟也不反抗，只是温驯地趴在那里，腰被握着，往Phil的胯上撞。Phil惶惶，难得体贴，想查看对方的情况，这时候Mal已经被顶到了没有被月光抚照的房间的另外三分之二处，他整个人像是沉没在墨水里，让Phil看不清他脸上的表情，头发又太长了，鼓手把他的头发撩到耳朵后面，去摸他的脸颊，想把人从床上拉起来亲一口，结果摸到了咸咸的眼泪。被抱起来正对着Phil的时候，Malcolm看上去并不伤心，甚至没有流泪的自觉，只是很惊讶鼓手会突然停下来，阴茎从身体里滑出去，让他发出了一声闷哼。

Phil看着脸蛋哭的湿湿的Malcolm，也不知道该说些什么。他们都是比较沉默的人，想来那些哄女孩子的甜言蜜语此刻也用不上，鼓手只能像只安抚犬一样去嘬Mal的脸和脖子，把眼泪舔进肚子里，并且睁着教科书一般的蓝眼睛无辜地盯着Mal看，期待自己一张俊脸能感化别人。

“……我没事，只是太醉了。”Malcolm闷闷地开口。

“是不是乐队的事情太多了？”

“不。”Mal摇摇头，正好眼前飞过去一只小虫，被Phil“啪”的一下打死了，Mal盯着他发愣。

“看，就像这样...”吉他手低着头喃喃自语，“人一下子就可以夺走别的生命，然后又继续生活，是非常寻常的事情，但是、但是...”他抽噎起来，头埋进两膝之间，抱自己抱成一团：“Bon呢？Bon的生命呢？他好像是自己跳进了死亡里，这太快了，只花了一个晚上我们就失去了他...”

“每一次唱到从前的歌，你知道，它们不是为了让我难过而存在的，现在却像是永远的提醒...”

Phil不知道该说些什么，只能把成团的吉他手用怀抱包裹住，窗外下起了雨，天要亮的时候，吉他手终于把自己摊开在了鼓手身上，眼泪在对方的T恤上留下了水渍，Malcolm睡着了。


End file.
